thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Bobbing
Apple Bobbing is an episode of the ninth season. Plot Duncan loves to rock ‘n’ roll, it’s in his nature. It can cause confusion and delay across the railway, and Mr Percival isn’t very pleased by this. It was a bright and sunny day when Duncan came back from the Blue Mountain Quarry, it was a busy day and Duncan was tired. Mr Percival was waiting for him. “Duncan, get up early in the morning you’ve got to collect the apples from farmer Sam’s orchard”. Duncan’s checks turned into Skarloey’s paint colour. “Do I really sir, why not Rusty or Luke” screeched Duncan, as Rusty and Luke backed off. “You will do as you are told, got it” argued Mr Percival. “Yes sir” and Duncan backed into his cosy shed as he was muttering to himself how annoyed he was. That night There was a fierce storm. All across the North Western Railway and Skarloey railway trees were falling down over the rails, telegraph poles twisted and bent and some bridges even collapsed. At the Sodor Construction Company Jack and his friends were watching the horrendous storm from outside the window. “Tomorrow will be a busy day” Buster presumed. Isabella faced Buster “Tell me about it, what will come to us I don’t know”. Just then Miss Jenny strolled in, the pack were surprised to see Miss Jenny up in the middle of the night “The cold Sodor castle across the narrow gauge railway has sadly been blown over, all over the tracks to say more” sighed Jenny “We must close that part of the line, divert the trains and clear the wreckage”. No more than 15 minutes the pack were ready to go. Miss Jenny fetched a map and jumped into Nelson’s cab. “Ok I think it’s...this way” she demanded. The pack revved there engines and made their way through the iron gates. The next morning the driver and fireman came early. “Wake up Duncan we've got a busy day today. “No we don’t” replied Duncan with a stern voice. “Come on Duncan Mr Percival’s orders, not get a move on fireman” argued his driver, as Duncan sighed. They lit his fire, built up steam and Duncan set off moaning loudly. It was so loud that he woke up the other engines on his way out of the sheds, he even woke up Mr Percival’s kids when he past. “Daddy daddy get up get up!” they screamed. “Not now, please, go back to bed!” Farmer Sam was waiting for Duncan when a red faced engine pulled in. “Alright, what do I need to pick up?, let me guess bananas?” said Duncan sarcastically. “Stop being cheeky Duncan” fumed Sam “The trucks are over there, in that siding” not get a move on. “Alright right don’t make me go any faster than I already am” replied Duncan. Duncan’s eyes pandered around to the trucks in the siding. The trucks were old and slightly rusty. “You want me to take them silly tru-“ Duncan was interrupted “Just get a move on Duncan”. Ads Duncan growled be buffered up to the trucks. Because they were old they were very stiff. As Duncan rolled along the rails he biffed the trucks to make them go faster. The trucks weren't used in a long time so they weren't used to Duncan’s rocking and rolling. Duncan heaved and heaved and heaved, until eventually he came to the bumpy part of the track just outside of Crovan's Gate . Then it happened, one of the trucks gave way and was pulled to pieces. Apples bounced everywhere all over the tracks and one even hit the lever, switching the points on the other side of the tracks, but his crew didn’t know this. The guard helped the Driver pick up the apples and put them into a bin whilst the fireman kept up steam. “What a waste” complained the driver “They all have boozes on them now” replied the guard. Back at the narrow gauge sheds, Sir Handel was having trouble starting up his fire so Peter Sam had to help him. He was roaring there fire as they both got ready for a train of stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry to deliver to the transfer yards. Peter Sam backed in front of Sir Handel he glared. “I want to go in front I’m the star of the show” He explained. Peter Sam sighed enormously “ It’s just a stone train and I can’t push you at the same time as hauling the train”. Duncan was just leaving Crovens Gate when Duck pulled up hauling a dairy train full of milk tankers and cheese boxes. “Morning Duncan, did you have an accident?” questioned Duck smelling the scent of apples around the station. “That’s my plain speaking and my plain speaking is my plain speaking” explained Duncan as he huffed out of the station leaving Duck gob smacked. As the pack was working on clearing up the rubble from the old castle they had to set up a barrier on both sides of the tracks to prevent trains crossing the causeway and crashing into them. Kelly was lifting up a large rock. “Easy does it easy does it” Worried Miss Jenny as she watched the drama of Kelly’s facial expressions. Sir Handel and Peter Sam were rocketing through Crovan's Gate as they crossed the points and were heading the wrong way to the point of danger. The drivers were puzzled “This isn’t the way to the transfer yards, well, it must be a new timetable I suppose then” presumed the drivers. As they hurdled down the tracks heading for disaster, The pack were finishing their work and just had a couple more stones and rocks. In the distance Oliver noticed a line of steam in the sky. He thought to himself “Is that...an engine?”. As he panicked he told Miss Jenny. “Not now Oliver, get back to work please we need this to be finished as possible” and she got back to her work. As the gap between the hills widened Peter Sam and his crew spotted in the distance the pack and the rocks on the line. The driver’s eyes expanded and his fireman thought his eyes were going to pop out!. “DRIVER! BRAKE BRAKE BRAKE!!!” screamed Peter Sam, waking up Sir Handel who was far into his day dream. The driver slammed the brakes on as the fireman turned the engine into reverse but the tracks were slippery because waves crashed over the causeway from the storm the night previous but it was all now too late. Miss Jenny looked up and noticed the thundering engine heading for Kelly who was lifting a few stone. “Kelly, move your crane, a crash is coming!” she panicked. As soon as Kelly’s arm swung and hit Monty in the side, the engines braised for impact. There was a cloud bang as Peter Sam’s wheel’s were ripped from the rails and trundled into the lake. Thankfully no one was hurt and the lake was only deep enough to cover his nose but Sir Handel was moaning. “Why were you going so fast for Peter Sam, you could have killed us!” A sudden rush of workers heading towards the engines broke Sir Handel’s moaning. “Are you ok?” worried Miss Jenny. “Were fine just please pull us out!” fidgeted Sir Handel. “Just keep calm” said his driver “we have had enough of you today. Later that day Rusty came with the breakdown train because Kelly had damaged her crane arm when she hit Monty. It took a long time to get the engines back on the tracks. When Sir Handel saw how bad his paintwork was now he wasn't very happy. “My paint MY PAINT!”. Peter Sam and his crew his ignored Sir Handel’s arguing. That night The Thin Controller, Mr Percival, came to the sheds in anger. “He found that Duncan was hiding in the coach sidings from him. “You have to stop your rock and rolling before matters get worse” fumed Mr Percival “Or...Smudger” as he climbed onto his bike and left the yards leaving all the engines jaws to the flaw. And for the rest of the night, and the rest of the week in fact, not a speck of a word came out of Duncan. Characters * Duck * Duncan * Rusty * Luke * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * Mr Percival * Jenny Packard * Jack * Alfie * Byron * Kelly * Elizabeth * Max and Monty * Smudger (mentioned) Category:Future Releases Category:Season 9 Category:ModelTrainFan4472's episodes